highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Gasper Vladi
Gasper Vladi is one of the male protagonists of High School DxD. He is a cross-dressing male Dhamphir, a Vampire with human blood, who has the ability to stop time and Rias' first Bishop. Because his powers were uncontrolled prior to the series, he was sealed in the Academy by Rias and was not seen again until Volume 4 of the novels. He is a first-year student at Kuoh Academy, alongside Koneko. Appearance Gasper is an androgynous-looking male who is around the same age as Koneko with platinum blonde hair and pinkish-violet eyes. His hair is styled in short bob cut with several small fringes over his forehead. Unlike the rest of the boys of Kuoh Academy who wear the boys' uniform, Gasper wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform with thigh-high socks, creating a Zettai Ryōiki (Japanese for "absolute territory"). Personality Originally a coward and a shut-in, Gasper likes to wear female clothing, claiming that girls' clothes are cute (much to the anger of Issei). He also has a penchant for boxes, carrying one with him all the time. As the series progress, Gasper starts to get more confident and becomes braver. History Gasper is a child of a Vampire Lord and a human woman, and thus is hated by many of his own clan, including his siblings, mainly due to the Vampires discriminating which is stronger than the other races. Eventually, he was chased out of his house and was targeted by vampire hunters, eventually losing his life. It was around that time Rias found him and took pity in the boy, reincarnating him into a Devil through the use of a Bishop Mutation Piece. Plot The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening Gasper was briefly mentioned in Volume 1 by Rias who claims that he is on another mission. Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Gasper first appears in Volume 4, after Rias was given permission to unseal him much to his dismay. He then trains with Issei, Xenovia and Koneko on how to control his Sacred Gear and with Azazel's advice and Saji's help, improve considerably. During the attack by Khaos Brigade on the leaders of the three factions, Gasper was captured and used against his will before being saved by Issei and Rias with Issei using his blood to allow Gasper to control his power as the two of them overpowers the female Magicians. In Volume 5 he accompanies Rias back in the Underworld for the Young Devils Gathering. During the Rating Game between Rias and Sona Sitri, Gasper was the first to be defeated after the Sitri Group used garlic on him. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 10, Gasper and Xenovia faced off against Misteeta Sabnock and Ladora Bune during the Rating Game between their masters with Gasper sacrificing himself to allow Xenovia to defeat them. He and the rest of the Occult Research Club members are later seen peeping at Issei who confessed his love to Rias, congratulating Issei who successfully became Rias' boyfriend. In Volume 11, Gasper goes to the Grigori headquarters to increase his powers. He returns in Volume 12, disappointed that he gained nothing until he heard about Issei's death from Georg, causing Gasper to undergo a change where he can create a enormous amount of darkness that devours everything (even the mist created by Dimension Lost), which allows him to defeat the latter. Powers & Abilities Gasper has a wide array of abilities. Being a half-vampire as well as one with rare Vampire abilities, Gasper has the ability to control bats, and transform into a flock of them, usually using them for reconnaissance. He can also manipulate shadows and darkness, though at present seems unable to wield this with complete control. His vampiric half is also that of a daywalker, allowing him to survive contact with sunlight. His Sacred Gear, "Forbidden Balor View", has the ability to stop the time of those he sees but is unable to control it. After drinking Issei's blood, Gasper's control over his vampiric powers increases, and allows him to use his Sacred Gears power through the eyes of the bats. He also excels in human magic used by wizards. In Volume 12, Gasper gains a new ability that creates an enormous amount of darkness that devours everything (including the mist created by Georg's Dimension Lost). While this large area of darkness is active, Gasper can generate twisted monsters to attack opponents, as well as multiple eyes through which he can use Forbidden Balor View, freezing multiple targets at the same time. Rias speculates that this is the real reason why Gasper was chased out of his house, and that Gasper may have the most potential of any of the group. Quotes Trivia *Gaspar's family name is a reference to Vlad Tepes, the real-life inspiration for Dracula. *Gaspar's Sacred Gear, "Forbidden Balor View", is a reference to the monsterous Fomorian, Balor of the Evil Eye, whose magical eye had highly dangerous and destructive powers. *Gasper had the most success with making contracts of any of Rias's Peerage, all over the computer. *Gasper plays the character "Dhamball Vampire God" (ダンボールヴァンパイア神 Danbōru Vanpaia-gami) in Oppai Dragon. References Category:Characters Category:Devil Category:Bishop Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Male Characters Category:Occult Research Club Category:Rias Peerage Category:Vampire